Dance
by AveryGarwin18
Summary: Dance comptetion brings her to London where she takes a mini vaca and goes to a Mcfly concert where she meets the guy that steals her heart. Read the story if you want to know what happens between the two people.
1. Dance

**Dance**

"And 5, 6, 7, 8!"

The music was playing loudly, but I'm pretty sure my students heard me. You see ive been making them practice really hard because we have a competition in London, tomorrow.

Oh I almost forgot to introduce myself. My name is Adrianna Gregory. I'm 24 years old and I am a dance instructor. I have won 1st place in state/world competition. I decided to teach because its fun and I like seeing other people's talents.

"Ok thanks guys, tomorrow is last practice before show time. Pack tonight, and then meet me at the airport at 5 am. Please don't be late, get good night's rest and please please please please please don't forget anything. See you tomorrow!"

**A/N: yeah I know short. But the chapters are going to get longer and the guys are going to be in it soon! Please Review! This is my first story so leave constructive/good comments! Thanks R&R.**


	2. London

**London**

We just landed in London! I'm excited and I'm pretty sure everyone else will be too when I tell them the good news.

A couple hours later…

"WOOHOO 2ND PLACE BABY!" one of the dance yelled.

"Haha glad you guys are happy, but we have to talk business right now."

They all looked disappointed.

"Ok so you know how I said don't buy your tickets to go back to Jersey?"

They all nodded with confuse looks that said 'what the hell are you getting at?'

"Well I said that because were… STAYING IN LONDON!"

They all cheered!

"You guys can wherever you a want and whenever but you're staying in the hotel your in now."

"Oh and before I almost forget, go get ready to go to a concert." And left knowing they were all excited.

**A/N: The guys are going to be in the next chapter! Please R&R**


	3. Routine

**Sorry I haven't been on school is going by so fast and there are so many things in and out of school like projects and dance practice. I also just got over the flu and a cold so it's been a rough week. Umm yeah I'm going to TRY and get to writing more for this fanfic and my other one so hope you enjoy!**

I put on my cutest outfit. White and blue short shorts that had ripped pockets, a black flowy shirt, black boot heels, and a black hat. After that I go knocking on everybody's doors to tell them 5 minutes till we left.

We were waiting on line to get into the concert we were the first couple people to get in so we got FRONT ROW! I loved this band but I don't know if the group likes them. I've made them warm up to Mcfly songs and some of them just danced instead of warmed up so they might. The arena was filling up quick and I can see people moving behind the curtain. #1 thing about performers, they never stop moving behind the curtain so you can see how anxious they are.

One of the best dancers Megan comes up to me and says she is super thankful and that she is totally excited. The lights dim and a banner comes on that says MCFLY. Then I hear a drum solo. I look towards my folks and they look like they are about to go crazy! Danny Jones, singer of McFly starts singing and old song called 5 Colours in Her Hair. I just keep looking at everyone on stage and didn't notice them staring at us front row. The concert was AMAZING! (Sorry this is really short I have never really been to one of their concerts even though I wish I have). When the concert is done we wait till everybody leaves so we wouldn't be ambushed. That's when I ask everyone how they liked it. They all came out at once and said it was unbelievable, it was amazing, etc. "Ha-ha well glad you had a good night! Now we go back to the hotel."

"Wait so we came p with a routine for some song I forget the name of and we want to show it to you know since this is an open space." One of the best dancers said.

"Alright but you guys got to get it done quickly I don't think security is going to like it."

"5, 6, 5, 6, 7, and 8… 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 1 and 2 and 3 and 4 5 6 7 8…" there was more numbers but the dance was unbelievable it was great.

There was clapping from a couple of people after their routine. So we looked around to see who it was it was 4 average height men and they were praising the group like they were dance gods.

"You guys were totally fantastic where did you learn how to dance like that?" It was a thick English accent and I think it was Danny Jones.

"Well they learned how to dance from me but they made up the routine. I am the dance teacher Adrianna this is Ashley Megan Reid Tyler Kate Sarah Caleb Pogue my main and best dancers and friends."

"Well nice to meet you, would you mind showing us that dance or another dance?" Harry asked

"Well would you mind taking us to a place where the ground isn't covered in water?"

"Walk this way madam."


End file.
